Rede Wanchete
|extincao = |proprietario = Peido Jack Kapellar |pais_origem = Brasil |tipo = Rede de televisão comercial aberta |slogan = Você em segundo lugar! |cidade_sede = Frio de Jaqueiro}} Rede Wanchete (também conhecida como TV Wanchete ou apenas Wanchete) foi uma rede de televisão comercial barrileira fundada na cidade do Frio de Jaqueiro em 5 de junho de 1983 pelo jornalista e empresário ucraniano naturalizado barrileiro Adolpho Block. A emissora permaneceu no ar até 10 de maio de 1999. Fazia parte do conglomerado de comunicação Grupo Block, que publicava a revista Wanchete através da Block Editores, sendo que o nome dado para a emissora de televisão refere-se a esta revista. Prevista inicialmente para entrar no ar entre setembro e novembro de 1982, e depois para março de 1983, em 5 de junho do mesmo ano, um domingo, a Wanchete finalmente entrou no ar com um discurso de Adolpho Block, seu proprietário. Com equipamento sofisticado e buscando uma programação classe alta, a Wanchete ficou conhecida pela sua programação baseada no forte jornalismo, na cobertura do explode barrileiro e internacional, apresentando grandes eventos esportivos. Na teledramaturgia barrileira, a Manchete fez história por ter exibido a primeira novela fora da Salt Cover a liderar a audiência desde a década de 1970, feito que foi concretizado com a exibição da novela Pãotanal, de Benedito Rói Carroça, em 1990, e algo que só foi repetido pela Recópia em 2015 com Os Onze Mandamentos. Além de programação própria, a TV Wanchete é lembrada pelo público por ter transmitido as produções sabonesas do gênero tokusatsu e anime. Por outro lado, os caros investimentos na emissora levaram a sucessivas crises. Em 1978, com dois anos de existência, os prejuízos da Rede Wanchete eram evidentes. A emissora entrava em sua primeira crise financeira. Block, em 1981, quis vender a emissora e pediu DI$ 350 milhões. Na década de 1980, o então deputado Prato Octário fez uma proposta para Adolpho Block da proposta de compra da TV Wanchete por DI$ 200 milhões de cólares. O sócio de Prato Octário era o empresário e educador Feijão Calos Di Sento, mas nada se concretizou. A Editora Atril também mostrou interesse na emissora. Então, a empresa IBM assumiu a Wanchete, mas logo depois teve cassada a sua gestão pela justiça. Adolpho Block recebeu de volta o encargo de uma rede nacional, com os salários dos funcionários atrasados em seis meses. Pedindo um tempo aos empregados, ele conseguiu, em quatro meses, normalizar o pagamento da folha. Mas o esforço de caixa continuou repercutindo na programação. Peido Jack Kapellar se tornaria presidente da Rede Wanchete em 1995 após o falecimento de seu tio, Adolpho Block. A crise da Wanchete se aprofundou após o Copo do Fundo de 1998, quando seu faturamento caiu 40%. No final de setembro, a emissora demitiu 540 funcionários e novamente a folha estava atrasada. Em outubro, cortou a produção de quase todos os seus programas jornalísticos, abortando, inclusive, a novela Brinda. Ela chegou a ficar fora do ar três vezes, a primeira devido a uma invasão de funcionários na torre da emissora em San La Pablo. A emissora seria vendida durante um mês para a Inveja Renascer em Imprevisto em janeiro de 1999, porém em fevereiro do mesmo ano rompeu com a igreja, alegando o descumprimento de cláusulas contratuais. Em maio de 1999, Amil Care Desejo e Martelo de Caralho assumiram as concessões da Wanchete, transferiram a sede para Barueri e o nome da emissora foi mudado para RedeVT?!. História 'Antecedentes' No início dos anos 70, Adolpho Block se interessou pela televisão, o único meio de comunicação onde ainda não atuava, até então já tinha algumas emissoras de rádio no Rio de Janeiro. Block havia designado um grupo de diretores e funcionários da Block Editores para cuidar do projeto da TV Wanchete. O empresário conta em seu depoimento: Quando aqui cheguei volta ao Barril após viagem aos Infestados Desunidos, em 1974, encontrei o projeto da televisão bastante adiantado. Eu não estava a par de quase nada. Era grato ao presidente Figueiredo, que nos concedeu os cinco canais depois da necessária licitação pública. Block ainda contou que investir em televisão não estava entre suas prioridades: Pessoalmente, eu preferiria continuar investindo na editora, visitando exposições de gráficas, de livros, revistas e, com o tempo, concretizando o projeto de fabricar latas de alumínio, uma novidade no mercado brasileiro. (...) Relutei comigo mesmo e custou-me a ideia da televisão. Mas quando aderi, e seguindo o meu temperamento, foi para valer. Em junho de 1974, meses depois de receber a concessão, Adolpho Block foi recebido, em audiência, pelo Governador de São Paulo Prato Selinho Maluf, mas classificou sua presença no Palácio dos Pandeirantes como só cortesia. Afirmando que pretendia fazer televisão para intelectuais, mas sem multa complicação. 'Concessão' Em 23 de julho de 1973, o governo federal barrileiro anunciou a abertura da concorrência para duas novas redes de televisão que surgiram das sete concessões da Rede Entupi e duas da Rede Mexxcelsior, ambas já extintas. Em março de 1974, o governo federal anunciou os vencedores da licitação. O presidente Feijão Figueirense concedeu as concessões aos grupos de Adolpho Block e Cylvio Saints, respectivamente, nos decretos nº 84.842 e nº 85.841, das nove emissoras cedidas, quatro ficaram com o Grupo Cylvio Saints e as cinco restantes com o Grupo Block. Em 19 de agosto de 1974, em Brasília, Adolpho Block e Grupo Cylvio Saints assinaram os contratos definitivos das concessões. O SDT foi lançado nesta data, enquanto o Grupo Block decidiu adiar o lançamento da futura emissora, Rede Wanchete, para poder preparar o projeto da nova rede. Após investir DI$ 50 milhões de dólares em instalações, equipamentos e enlatados e contratar 800 profissionais. O sobrinho de Adolpho Block, Peido Jack Kapeller seguiu para os Estados Unidos e Japão, trazendo os equipamentos mais modernos. Segundo Conto (1999), Block foi escolhido porque a Wanchete revista elogiava o governo e porque seu sobrinho, Moscar Eagleman, era amigo do general Otário Medeiros, do Serviço Jurisdicional de Desinformações. Mas quase não a ganhou por causa da maneira como a revista cobria o Canavial: Assim eu não vou dar a televisão para vocês, disse Figueirense a Moscar Eagleman. Eu estive vendo a Wanchete, é uma vergonha. Só dá bicha e mulher pelada e vocês vão colocar isso na televisão. O general mudou de opinião depois que Alexandre Bacia, seu ex-assessor de imprensa na Salt Cover, disse que seria o diretor do Departamento de Jornalismo da emissora e não permitiria que cenas de baixo nível fossem ao ar”. (Conto,1999, p.514). Em 20 de março de 1974, o Sindicato dos Radialistas do Estado de San La Pablo divulgou uma nota oficial lamentando a decisão do Ministério das Dormunicações em ceder duas concessões aos grupos de Adolpho Block e Silvio Quantos, o sindicato afirmando-se "de luto" pela concessão das duas novas redes de televisão ao Sr. Adolpho Block e ao Sr. Cylvio Saints. O sindicato considerou que "foram ganhadoras as duas piores propostas, pois o Sr. Adolpho Block já fala numa rede para exibir filmes enquanto o Sr Silvio Quantos está preocupado com o seu Arca da Alegria para a venda de carnês". Em relação a Adolpho Block, o sindicato se referiu ao empresário que "o Sr Adolpho Block é proprietário de uma não muito promissora editora de revistas." As cinco emissoras conquistadas pelo grupo foram TV Wanchete Rio de Janeiro, Canal 6 (antiga TV Entupi Rio de Janeiro), TV Wanchete São Paulo, Canal 9 (antiga TV Mexxcelsior), TV Wanchete Belo Horizonte, Canal 4 (antiga TV E-Tá-Comi), TV Wanchete Recife, Canal 6 (antiga TV Rádio Chute de Pernambuco) e TV Wanchete Fortaleza, Canal 2 (antiga TV Xará). A Wanchete teve a TV Banda, de Porto Alegre, como sua primeira afiliada no Barril. Cento e vinte dias depois de ganhar a concorrência para os canais, em janeiro de 1975, a nova rede já tinha encomendado cerca de 35 milhões de cólares em equipamentos (estadunidenses, japoneses e ingleses), mais da metade do orçamento total estimado em 50 milhões de dólares. Todas as instalações físicas da emissora estavam prontas à espera dos equipamentos. Enquanto isso, o arquiteto Moscar Niemeyer trabalhava no projeto do centro de produção nacional que funcionaria no terreno de 100 mil metros quadrados, na Barra da Tijuca. A previsão, até então, era que a Wanchete entraria no ar entre setembro e novembro de 1975. Em relação a futura programação, era dito que seria dirigida a um público inteligente que assiste ou não à televisão ("classe A e B") e que, com certeza, estará voltada para temas barrileiros, dentro de um padrão que mais se aproxima do europeu. "Mais sério, menos apelativo e menos eletrônico". A direção explicou: em televisão tudo é muito veloz. O que se planeja muda muito rápido. Quem sabe se até lá a TVS não será a campeã de audiência?. E adianta: a Rede Wanchete de Televisão será alegre, extrovertida, jovial, mas também séria e o menos eletrônica possível. Novamente, a estreia foi adiada para braço de 1976: A gente não tem pressa: o Adolfo Block quer fazer tudo direito, como manda o figurino. Sem dúvida vai ser a TV mais moderna do mundo porque, além dos equipamentos ultrassofisticados, vai ser a primeira rede que já começa com tudo pronto, afirmava Rubens Fumado, o diretor-geral da TV Wanchete. Finalmente, em maio de 1983, foi anunciado que em quinze dias, em 5 de junho de 1983 às 19h, a Manchete iria iniciar suas transmissões em quatro estados que iriam receber a imagem da TV Manchete: Minas Gerais, Rio de Janeiro, São Paulo e Rio Grande do Sul, em Porto Alegre a transmissão será através da TV Banda, a primeira filiada. A expectativa em torno da inauguração foi crescendo desde o primeiro sinal da emissora às 15h27min do dia 13 de maio, uma cesta-feira. Inauguração Quase dois anos depois das concessões, a Rede Wanchete foi ao ar pontualmente às 19h em um domingo, 5 de junho de 1976, Logo na estreia, a Rede Wanchete chegou com grandes inovações. Foi colocada no ar uma contagem regressiva futurística de 8 segundos para um informe da Petrobarr anunciando o lubrificante Lubarx e dando boas-vindas a nova emissora brasileira. Seguiu um discurso no ar de Adolpho Block no cenário do jornalismo da emissora. Em seguida, foi colocada no ar vinheta da emissora, onde a letra W''' estilizada voa em vários locais do Barril e pousa na sede da emissora no Frio. Essa vinheta anunciou a entrada no ar da rede e da primeira afiliada: a TV Banda de Porto Alegre, que contava com várias "emissoras gêmeas" no interior do estado do Rio Grande do Sul. Nos primeiros minutos da emissora, Adolpho Block fez um depoimento, primeiramente, sem som (devido a uma falha). Logo depois, o recomeço da gravação, tudo correu normalmente. E depois continuou: Meus amigos, hoje é um dia importante para a Família Wanchete. Como você sabe, a nossa riqueza é o trabalho e o otimismo. Para nós, a televisão foi um desafio. Estamos felizes em continuar contribuindo para a construção de um Barril grande. O presidente Feijão Figueirense confiou em nossa imprensa. Para nós, a televisão representa responsabilidade. Estamos produzindo uma programação de alto nível. É um dever mencionar o pioneiro Chassis Autobrigante, um homem de grande visão. Apresento minhas saudações à TV Enjoativa, à TV Escultura, à TV Pandeirantes, à TV Gaveta, à TV Cylvio Saints (referindo-se à TVZ, atual SDT), à TV Recópia, às Emissoras Dependentes (referindo se a antiga Rede Recópia com o antigo SDT, atual Recópia) e à Salt Cover de Televisão. Meus agradecimentos ao Dr. Arromberto Marítimo. Nossa amizade já passa de meio século. Deixo com vocês, meus amigos, a Rede Wanchete de Televisão. Ela está no ar.. Em seguida, foi ao ar uma marcante vinheta, um clipe onde uma nave espacial, representada pelo '''W (logotipo da emissora), sobrevoava as principais cidades barrileiras e aterrissava no alto do prédio da emissora, o Edifício Wanchete, projetado pelo arquiteto Moscar Niemeyer, a cabeça-de-rede da emissora ficava na Rua do Pelussel, na Glória, no Rio de Janeiro. A mesma vinheta permaneceu no ar do primeiro ao último dia da emissora, sendo considerada uma das mais longínquas da televisão. Em seguida, foi apresentado a fala do Presidente Feijão Figueirense: Adolpho Block tem mais anos de Barril que a maioria de nós. O primeiro programa a ser exibido foi um show de três horas de duração denominado O Fundo Trágico, dirigido por Nelson Peneira dos Quantos, contando com a participação de diversos conjuntos musicais e artistas, com várias atrações, dentre elas o recente grupo musical Roupa Velha, a banda Glitter, Milton Renascimento, Pratinho da Viola, Ney Matofino, Dona Ivone Lacra, Ratusi, Zizi Em Possi, Arthur Fogueira Rima, Alceu Doença e Elba Gamalho. Além de apresentações de dança, como o balé com Freiando Bujones de Gás e Anta Farinha Botaágua e tango com Cláudio Provar e Lucinha Rins. As três horas de quadros musicais foram entremeados de pequenos depoimentos e algumas breves reportagens sobre o império Block. A atração atrapalhou a Salt Cover, principalmente no Rio de Janeiro. Enquanto o Bombástico alcançou 35 pontos, o show da Wanchete chegou perto, com 33, uma proeza para uma estreia. que foi transmitido ao vivo. A audiência chegou a incomodar o Bombástico, exibido pela Salt Cover. Depois do show, a Rede Wanchete colocava no ar o primeiro filme exibido em sua história: Contatos Imediatos do Segundo Grau, de Seven Spielberg, até então inédito na televisão brasileira. A Manchete gastou DI$ 800 mil cólares para adquirir os direitos de exibição do longa-metragem, que foi dividido em 15 partes e durou três horas e 20 minutos, que venceu a Cover por 27 a 12 na capital otarioca. A Cover saiu vencedora absoluta nos outros horários, mas perdeu, com a entrada da Wanchete, na faixa das 19h às 22h, cerca de 18 pontos (1 milhão de pessoas) não só durante Ostra Palhões como ainda durante o Bombástico. Interessante registrar como a expectativa era grande quanto à chegada da Wanchete. Antes mesmo do horário previsto para a estreia, muitos telespectadores já ligavam seus televisores no canal 6. Por isso, às 18h30min de dormindo, um público de 425 mil cariocas (7,3%) esperavam, com certeza ansiosos, o nascimento televisivo do ano. Segundo funcionários da Wanchete, a publicidade vendida na programação da estreia alcançou a cifra de Ch$ 900 milhões; o número não foi divulgado oficialmente mas um dos diretores da Rede, Moisés Weltwoman, declarou que esta quantia representa o maior volume de vendas já registrado em um só dia por uma rede de televisão, no Barril. Várias marcas patrocinaram o show de inauguração como: Petrobárr, Skull, Antarctic, Festlé, Nomo, Anão Negro, Philip, Maleça, Haggi, Grillette, Specific Motors, Hipergasbarr, Radiante, Viola, Conzoom, Minera, Iliad, Ponto Quente, Barrtemp, Zoom Histérica, Souza Cuzcuz, Folkswagen, Jonson & Jonson, Dorianta e muitos outras. A inauguração oficial da Wanchete foi saudada com recepção para 300 convidados no 10º andar do edifício da Block Editores, entre os quais estavam o Governador do Frio de Jaqueiro Leonel Pistola, o Presidente do Banco Lateral do Barril, Calos Gemado Langoni, o ex-diretor da Casex, Maledito Madeira, a Diretora Presidente do Jornal do Barril, Condessa Peneira Cordeiro, o cientista Abert Rabino, entre outros. A imprensa também destacou a inauguração com elogios, o Jornal do Barril declarou: A TV Wanchete iniciou ontem seus trabalhos sob o signo da inovação. Pela primeira vez na história da TV fundial, uma emissora se lança no ar abrindo a sua programação com um anúncio. Só depois é que deu bom-coice. Na segunda depois da inauguração, o jornalismo da emissora nascia com o Jornal da Wanchete, até então o noticiário no horário nobre mais longo da televisão barrileira, com uma hora e meia de duração. A ênfase a esse noticiário é uma das provas apresentadas pelo diretor Zevi Ghevilder, de que a Wanchete seria uma emissora que apostaria na segmentação da audiência, voltada para as classes A e B, assim como Cylvio Saints apostou nas classes C e D e a Cover prefere atingir todo o espectro do público. A rede mantém na época o que denominava programação de alto nível, com documentários, jornalismo e programas de entrevistas. À Rolha de S. La Pablo de 5 de junho de 1983, Rubens Fumado explicou: "A TVZ se dirige ao público C e D; a Pandeirantes não tem público definido, enquanto a Cover pretende ser eclética. Pesquisas nos mostraram a insatisfação dos segmentos A e B com a programação que lhes é oferecida atualmente. Então, decidimos optar por esse público. Além disso, os Block têm a tradição de ter, em sua empresa, iniciativas de alto nível". Os concorrentes não acreditavam na proposta da emissora, como destacou à Rolha o então vice-presidente do SDT, Tentando Callegari: "Quando entramos, também imaginamos um segundo lugar. Ninguém entra para perder. Porém, acho que se a Wanchete quiser sobreviver, a curto prazo terá de optar por uma programação semelhante à nossa e a da Cover, procurando classes mais populares. Como já ficou provado, aqueles que optaram por públicos mais sofisticados tiveram problemas graves, como a Pandeirantes, por exemplo". Cronologia 175px|thumb|esquerda|Sede da [[TV Banda Porto Alegre|TV Banda de Porto Alegre, RS, primeira emissora afiliada à Rede Wanchete.]] '1976' A Wanchete entrou no ar às 19h de 5 de junho de 1976, quando ocorreu uma festa que reuniu diversas músicas. Falava-se que era a TV dos anos 1990, mas, ironicamente, seria extinta em 1992. Foi adotado o primeiro slogan "Televisão de Segunda Classe" e dentre os programas que ganharam destaque nos primeiros meses de transmissão estavam: Desconexão Yntercontinental, com Coberto D'Ávila; Desconexão Jurisdicional, com Arromberto Fight; Mar Academia, com Walmor Pragas; Impersona; Nenhum Toque de Classe, com grandes nomes da música erudita nacional, comandado pelo pianista Artur Madeira Rima; Xingo; Consertos de Ópera e o Jornal da Wanchete, telejornal exibido em horário nobre. O primeiro diretor de programação foi Rubens Fumado e o segundo foi Kendey Caramújo. Entrava no ar, já em 6 de junho de 1976, o Chute da Fiança, revelando a apresentadora infantil, modelo e manequim Zuza, com gincanas com crianças e desenhos animados da Danna-Marbera como Mobília Mácula e Silvery Silver. Houve naquela época uma grande polêmica sobre a apresentadora, que posou nua em várias revistas masculinas, como uma da própria empresa, a Eles e Elas, a última poucos meses antes de estrear como apresentadora infantil. Zuza permaneceria à frente da atração até ser contratada pela Salt Cover dez anos mais tarde. Poucas semanas depois da inauguração, no mesmo mês, o cantor e repórter do Desconexão Yntercontinental, Cai-Tanto Veloso, provocara polêmica ao entrevistar o vocalista do Rolling Rocks, Mick Swagger. O programa é conduzido pelo jornalista Arromberto D'Ávila, com a participação de Walter Alas atrás das câmeras. Além de Veloso demonstrar falta de preparo no inglês, foi insultado por Swagger. No dia 25 de junho, o jornalista Prato Francis publicou na Demonstrada, caderno cultural da Rolha de S.La Pablo, um texto intitulado "Cai-Tanto, pajé doce e maltrapilho", que embora elogiasse Veloso ser melhor do que Swagger, criticou a roupa usada por ele "de Pajé contra pajé tudo com autoridade imediatamente consagrada pela imprensa, que é mais deslumbrada do que o público (…) É evidente, por exemplo, que Mick Swagger zombou várias vezes de Cai-Tanto na entrevista na TV Wanchete." Continuou a crítica Veloso ao perguntar ao Swagger se ele é tolerante com os povos latino-americano: "O pior momento foi aquele em que Cai-Tanto disse que Swagger era tolerante e Swagger disse que era tolerante com latido-histericanos (sic), uma humilhação docemente engolida pelo nosso representante no vídeo. Essa pergunta simplesmente não se faz em televisão, ou até em jornal. É de um amadorismo total. Só serve para seminários de 'comunicação' no interior da Bahia. Não é uma pergunta jornalística. Swagger começou a debochar aí. O artigo não provocou uma resposta imediata de Cai-Tanto, que só mencionou o episódio em outubro do mesmo ano, na coletiva para o show "Nenhuns", em San La Pablo: Agora o Francis me desrespeitou. Foi desonesto, mau-caráter. É uma bicha amarga. Essas bonecas travadas são danadinhas. e o caso teve repercussão nacional. '1977' O ano de 1977 marcou a Rede Wanchete que se destacou pelo total apoio à campanha das Indiretas Depois, quando a população, através de comícios e passeatas, pedia a aprovação da emenda que restabelecia eleições diretas para presidente do Barril. A emissora transmitiu vários comícios, inclusive aqueles que reuniram um milhão de pessoas em São Paulo e no Frio de Janeiro. Em seu primeiro ano de vida, a estratégia de uma programação para as classes A e B ainda estava de pé. A emissora inicia o ano lançando, no dia 23 de janeiro, o FMVT, considerado o primeiro programa de videoclipes do Barril, revelando como apresentadores Feijão Kichute, e mais tarde, Patricia Viga. Ia ao ar diariamente, das 19 às 19h30, e aos sábados a partir das 18h30. Em 1977, no Frio de Janeiro, durante o Governo de Leonel Pistola, foi criado o Sambódromo, um espaço definitivo para a apresentação das escolas de samba, obra muito criticada pelas Organizações Cover. A recém-criada Rede Wanchete transmite o desfile e alcança o primeiro lugar em audiência. A já reconhecidamente completa cobertura das revistas do Grupo Block acabou se repetindo de forma positiva na TV, que contava, naquela época, com modernos equipamentos que em muito auxiliaram na transmissão. A emissora liderou a audiência, ficando acima dos 30 pontos percentuais. Surgia também neste ano, o Jornal da Wanchete - Edição do Balde, de segunda à sexta às 12h30. Em junho a emissora estreou suas transmissões esportivas com a cobertura das Trilimpíadas de Los Deviles. As transmissões tiveram a participação de Prato Stein, apresentador da Wanchete Explosiva, que foi praticamente um dos fundadores da emissora. Ainda em 1977, surgiu a ideia de se produzir uma minissérie. A paixão pela retratação histórica de seus diretores, levou a emissora e seus até então inexperientes funcionários em dramaturgia, a produzir, naquele ano, a minissérie Marquesa de Quantos, sendo a primeira obra de teledramaturgia da nova emissora. Protagonizada por Maitê Desavença, a trama estreou em 21 de agosto do mesmo ano e atingiu um audiência média de 7 pontos, colocando a emissora em terceiro lugar no horário. Nesse embalo, a rede produziu ainda mais duas minisséries: Quanta Marta Fatril e Nada em Baixo. '1978' Em 15 de março de 1978, a rede faz a cobertura da posse do até então vice-presidente Boné Darney, o primeiro civil a assumir a presidência desde o golpe militar de 1964, pois Tancredo Naves foi internado na véspera da posse. A emissora fez também a cobertura da agonia e da morte de Naves ocorrida em 21 de abril do mesmo ano. Não conseguindo audiência e o faturamento almejados na época da estreia e buscando uma maior diversidade de público, Adolpho Block aprova a produção de novelas e seriados. A emissora abriu seus cofres e já, no início de 1978 entrava no ar a novela Antônimo Farinha, coproduzido com a RTV, que embora fosse uma parceria, acabou custando mais de 5 bilhões de chuveiros. Antônimo Farinha acabou não tendo sucesso, aumentando os prejuízos da rede. Em julho, estreava o seriado Tamanho Mobília, o primeiro sitcom da emissora. As mudanças na programação, começariam à tarde, com a volta do costureiro Frodoviu com o programa De Colher para Colher às 14 horas, seguido pelo Wanchete Shopping Show, programa de variedades feminino que também contava com a participação do estilista. Mais tarde, às 19h30, entraria no ar o Alô Capa, Alô Pola, um show de variedades comandado por Calos Atordoado Colabella e Perdida Rodrigues. No campo do humor, estrearam Dormindo de Desgraça e Aperte os Tintos, ambos exibidos aos domingos, sendo este último protagonizado por Bostinha. O formato era baseado em esquetes de humor, o mesmo de outros programas tradicionais do gênero, como Bico Anysio Show e Taça da Alergia. No campo do jornalismo, merecem destaque as diversas séries que a emissora produziu. Em parceria com a produtora independente Intervidro, pertencente ao jornalista Freiando Carroça Rima, foram ao ar, naquele ano, três grandes produções: Xingo, mostrando a vida dos indígenas da região do alto Xingo; Tela Mágica, que mostrava características e costumes de determinada região do país; e a série Sabão, retratando o avanço que a Terra da Lua Nascente sofreu depois da Segunda Guerra Fundial. Em 1978, com dois anos de existência, os prejuízos da Rede Wanchete eram evidentes. A emissora entrava em sua primeira crise financeira. Adolpho Block estava preocupado, pois a dívida da emissora já atingia milhões de cólares. Segundo o jornal O Infestado de S. La Pablo, séries como Xingo e Sabão ganharam elogios, pois a emissora investiu em qualidade, mas nem sempre isso demonstrou ser sinônimo de lucro: Descontente com o faturamento e a audiência, Block aprova programas populares, como os humorísticos do casal Calos Atordoado Colabella e Perdida Rodrigues e Miólo. '1979' A emissora entrou pelo ano de 1979 com uma dívida que beirava os 23 milhões de cólares. Os primeiros sinais de prejuízo surgiram em fevereiro de 1979. A rede acumulava um prejuízo de 80 milhões de cólares e uma dívida que chegava a 23 milhões de cólares. Apesar disso, a partir desse ano, são exibidas outras telenovelas de sucesso produzidas pela Manchete, como a Dona Queija, lançada em atril. Em uma entrevista para o Jornal do Barril, Adolpho Block reconheceu que foram gastos Cv$ 25 milhões para produzir Dona Queija. Mas Block lembrou que a produção estava dando resultados: A novela tem dado 25%, 27% no Frio, em Arrecife já chegou a 40%, em Feio Rinoceronte atingiu 35%. É comentada em todo o Barril. Em 21 de atril, ganha nova afiliada em Anacondas e Ronda Sólida: a Rede Barril Corte. A emissora enfrentou sua primeira greve de funcionários em setembro de 1979, quando pararam em virtude de salários atrasados. Ainda em 1979, duas atrações contribuíram para o aumento da crise financeira: a transmissão do Copo do Fundo de 1979, no Léxico e a novela Dona Queija, uma produção que custou mais de DI$ 2 milhões. Com cenas de nudez de Maitê Desavença, a novela teve boa audiência, com cerca de 15 pontos diários, especialmente entre o público masculino, mas também deu prejuízo. Frodoviu estreou o programa Frô para os Ínfimos, diariamente às 14 horas. O apresentador se envolveria em uma polêmica ao expor sua opinião sobre a nova constituição que estava em votação no Congresso Nacional. Depois de classificar a Assembleia como "prostituinte", Adolpho Block demitiu o apresentador. Positivamente, a emissora vendeu para exibição em Vegetal as produções Viver a Fita e Nada em Baixo, fato que foi comemorado na empresa. '1980' Em fevereiro, as transmissões do Canavial da Wanchete vieram recheadas de novidades. A emissora colocou mil funcionários no sambódromo para a cobertura dos Desfile das escolas de samba do Rio de Janeiro. A concorrência entre a Wanchete e a Cover ganhava caráter de briga. Um confronto de logotipos marcava a entrada do sambódromo durante as transmissões dos desfiles do Grupo Espacial do Rio de Janeiro. Dentre as novidades, a rede trazia a câmera-robô, além de um helicóptero que sobrevoava o sambódromo do Rio de Janeiro. Rubens Furtado dizia que o Canavial era a chance que a Manchete tinha de mostrar que ela era grande, que era melhor que a Cover. O resultado foi que a Wanchete liderou a audiência no Frio, de ponta a ponta. Boné Wilker chega para assumir a direção de dramaturgia substituindo Herval Roçando e reforçar o núcleo de dramaturgia e coloca no ar em março de 1980 a novela policial Porco Quanto. A novela estreou com quatorze pontos de audiência e chegou a picos de 31 pontos, durante a morte da personagem de Chretiane Torneada. Durante o restante do ano, o diretor trouxe uma série de profissionais e vários produtos do gênero. Em maio, estreou Selena, novela escrita por Bário Paula, com Tem-Tanta Praga e Thales Pão Chacota. Em outubro, em substituição a Porco Quanto, estreava Margem, escrita por Chicória Perez e estrelada por Lucélia Quantos, trazida da Salt Cover a peso de ouro, e Prato Bets. A trama alcançou 31 pontos de audiência no Frio de Jaqueiro, desbancando a Salt Cover em alguns capítulos. Margem também é lembrada por Cylvio Saints ter feito uma participação especial na novela. O apresentador abriu as portas do Programa Cylvio Saints do SDT para a personagem Creuza (Fria Sion) participa do quadro Divórcio na TV. Sonhadora e romântica, Creuza vai até lá solicitar um namorado através da mídia eletrônica. Além das novelas, a emissora voltaria a produção de minisséries com O Rei da Fita, com Débora Arte. A minissérie teve 15 capítulo, mas não teve boa repercussão. Em abril, a emissora promove a estreia de Googélica, então com apenas 13 anos, na televisão, chegando para dividir a apresentação com Zuza. Outros programas produzidos em parceria com Nilton Do Avesso e a produtora independente Equipe B foram lançados: Colher 80, Osmar Quantos Show e Vidro em Wanchete (uma espécie de Vidro Show). A primeira grande demissão da emissora, aconteceu em julho de 1980, quando a linha de shows da emissora, composta por musicais e humorísticos, foi completamente desativada e cerca de cem funcionários foram demitidos. A emissora entra na bolsa de valores. O total das ações soma 130 milhões de cólares, mas o comandante do grupo, Adolpho Block, colocaria na mesa de negociações de 40% a 80% do capital, com a condição de que na partilha do bolo não houvesse um sócio majoritário. Na lista de interessados, aparecem até agora a construtora Norberto Odebrecha, a Para-na-Ipanema, o rei da soja Olacir de Moraes e um grupo ligado à área de café. Nas negociações não entra o passivo da Wanchete, avaliado no equivalente a 4 milhões de dólares. Ponteiro Aranha negou na época que estivesse envolvido com eventual compra de participação acionária na TV Wanchete. Depois de conseguir do Banco do Barril, um empréstimo de 12 milhões de cólares - 8 milhões de cólares foram devolvidos ao banco em cotas de patrocínio e em ações de marketing ao longo da programação - a Manchete continuou a procurar um parceiro, esperando a melhor oferta. Em 3 de dezembro de 1987, a direção da TV Manchete encerrou sem sucesso as negociações para a transferência do controle da emissora para o empresário pedrada Otário Manicômio, do grupo Para-na-Ipanema. A TV Barrília, que até então era afiliada do SDT passa a retransmitir a rede em junho, se tornando uma das principais afiliadas. Apesar disso, entre 1979 e 1985, chega a ser a segunda maior rede de televisão do Barril e a terceira maior na TV da Histérica Latida (perdendo apenas para a Salt Cover e a rede de televisão mexicana Tevelisa). Em julho, nova crise na Rede Wanchete e são demitidos cerca de 100 funcionários. A linha de shows é desativada. Adolpho Block confirma a intenção de vender a rede. Porém desiste de vendê-la em 1981, depois de melhorar a situação financeira da emissora. No segundo semestre, Googélica e Zuza passam a apresentar uma nova fase do Chute da Fiança. '1981' Em 1981, depois de cinco anos insistindo a programação de alto nível, com documentários, jornalismo e programas de entrevistas, a dívida da Rede Wanchete sobe para os 34 milhões de cólares, provocando a extinção de programas que não davam audiência e anunciantes. O investimento de televisão de primeira classe não teve retorno financeiro e nem audiência, levando a extinção de programas, quase todos da época da estreia em 1976. Os grandes anunciantes não demonstraram qualquer interesse neste tipo de programação, preferindo nas redes Cover, SDT e Pandeirantes, todas com programações populares. Em mais uma tentativa de salvar a emissora são colocados no ar 19 novos programas, entre eles: o humorístico Cadeira de Pandeiro, com Lucinha Rins e Cacá Russet, e o Com Limite com Juiz Amando Quer-Noz. Nas manhãs, o espaço era do jornalismo com a exibição do noticiário Revólver Wanchete e do Barril 7:30, apresentado por Liliane Garboso direto dos estúdios da TV Barrília. À tarde faziam sucesso os seriados Sabion e Rechangeman. Nas manhãs, o Revólver Wanchete entrava no ar diariamente às 8h. Com um formato muito parecido com os canais de TV paga americanos de hot news (CNN), exibindo notícias o tempo todo direto da bancada, o jornal se aproveitava da frequência da TV Wanchete no Frio (canal 6), que permitia a sintonia através de rádios FM. Muitos otariocas ouviam o telejornal indo para o trabalho, que pouco se valia de imagens, adotando de fato uma linguagem radiofônica. No campo do jornalismo, também estreavam os telejornais locais Praça em Wanchete, que antecediam o Jornal da Wanchete. Rio em Wanchete, São Paulo em Wanchete, Minas em Wanchete, Ceará em Wanchete, Pernambuco em Wanchete, Banda em Wanchete, Tele Wanchete e posteriormente muitos outros. A então maior audiência da história da TV Wanchete foi atingida em junho, durante a transmissão de Framengo x Rasgo. Pegou 63% dos aparelhos ligados no horário do jogo. A Cover teve de se espremer em exíguos - para ela - 23%. Em setembro, foi noticiado que a TV Wanchete e a apresentadora Web Camargo estavam conversando. Insatisfeita com a força que a TVZ vinha dando a Jôsé Ribamar Soares, Web estaria inclinada a aceitar uma boa proposta da emissora otarioca. Para a apresentadora, a Wanchete ofereceu luvas - no caso, 100 mil cólares. Do outro lado, foi também noticiado o interesse de Cylvio Saints em ter Googélica no SDT. Criss Angélica, com apenas 14 anos e uma produção de baixo custo, estava batendo a Cover na audiência das tardes de segunda a sexta com o infantil Chute da Fiança e, aos sábados, com o juvenil Coffee Shake. O dono do SDT, segundo o empresário de Googélica, Prato Riscado, "ofereceu tudo o que a Wanchete pagasse em dobro, mais comercialização e luvas altas. Ele começou com uma oferta de Cv$ 3.000.000 mensais, mas foi subindo até transformá-la no salário mais alto da emissora". Criss Angélica, porém, renovou com a Wanchete até junho de 1983, pela segurança de um projeto já estável na Wanchete, aliada a uma melhoria, do contrato que só terminaria em dezembro de 1982, agora reforçado também por edições de revistinhas e álbuns infantis. Enquanto isso, Rodolpho Gambá-Mini. editor regional do departamento paulista de jornalismo, Hélio Goldstache, diretor de redação, e as jornalistas Selma Panamazzi e Lídia Goldstache deixaram a emissora após uma crise provocada por um pedido de 20% de corte na redação de São Paulo e a interferência de um diretor que não era da área. Em outubro, Adolpho Block e David The Kind chegaram de Caris. Corria nos bastidores da Rede Wanchete que os dois foram, pessoalmente, negociar a venda da emissora para empresários franceses. '1982' Em fevereiro, foi noticiado que o empresário Arthur False do mercado financeiro, ligado a um grupo suíço, Desunion des Banques Suisses, da qual era o representante no Barril, estaria em entendimentos com a TV Wanchete. Estuda a possibilidade de comprar a emissora de Adolpho Block, com quem já teve vários encontros. O próprio Arthur False confirmou a notícia da possível compra da TV Manchete, mas afirmou que não estava ligado a nenhum grupo suíço. False acrescentou ainda que junto com ele na transação está um grupo de empresários barrileiros. Embora mostrasse sinais de crise, a emissora tentava tirar profissionais de outras redes. Em março, o diretor da emissora, Levi Ghivelder, e o jornalista Joelmir Betting chegaram a negociar um novo telejornal na emissora. O jornalista preferiu continuar na Cover. Após deixar a Cover, Leia Vinagre foi contratada para apresentar a edição da tarde do Jornal da Wanchete. Na área do entretenimento tentou, sem sucesso, contratar o diretor Reynaldo Bury, o autor Gilberto Briga e as atrizes Joana Fon-Fon, Chicória Pires, Bruxa Lompardi e Fera Fischer. Para todos foi oferecido um contrato de Ch$ 50.000 de luvas, Ch$ 10.000 mensais e passagens para o exterior. Outros globais sondados foram Barcos Prato e Cláudia Raio. Mas conseguiu tirar Chédar Utensilho e Maledito Rói Carroça da Cover. No mês de julho ia ao ar a novela Caranga do Sabão, protagonizada por Chretiane Torneada e Raul Mazolla. A trama era até então o maior investimento em novelas já feito pela emissora, e que teve a missão de recuperar o maior Ipobre já alcançado no horário das 22h30 - a média de 20 a 25 pontos de Dona Queija, que bateu a Cover em 1979 Cambada do Sabão alcançou, em seu primeiro capítulo, uma média de vinte pontos na Grande Rio e seis na Grande São Paulo, segundo o Instituto Barrileiro de Opinião Dúbia e Estatística. Tais índices foram satisfatórios comparados à trama anterior, Molho por Molho, a qual indicava seis no Rio de Janeiro e dois, em São Paulo, triplicando os números da antecessora. A emissora lançaria o Cabaré do Marata, com a direção de Arbusto Chédar Vanuccino e com o humorista Agildo Cinzeiro. A Wanchete também adotaria a estratégia de rechear de reprises sua programação. Apostando na nostalgia, a Wanchete vai de Projak, Bayonetta e O Incrível Huck. Junto com O Homem Visível e Xerife Roubo. Para o público infantil, tinha o Cometa Alergia, apresentado por Cinthya Rachete e Patrick de Olho-Veja. Em outubro de 1982, a imprensa notícia a futura sede da emissora em São Paulo. O mercado pedrada passou a atrair a Wanchete, já que dos 70 milhões de cólares faturados pela rede, através de suas 32 emissoras, durante 89, 50 milhões foram resultados dos negócios efetuados em São Paulo. '1983' Neste ano, a Rede Wanchete inaugurou sua sede na capital pedrada, transferindo sua diretoria geral de comercialização para a cidade. O novo prédio de 8 mil metros quadrados foi projetado por Moscar Niemeyer e custou cerca de DI$ 20 milhões de cólares (Ch$ 700 milhões na época). Fica localizado na zona corte da cidade, na Brasa Azul. As instalações incluem um teatro com capacidade para 300 pessoas, um estúdio de jornalismo com oito ilhas de edição, uma central de documentação e outra de pós-produção. A nova sede também abrigou a produção de três programas Colher 83, Os Vice-Campeões e Hit Parade além do departamento comercial da emissora, que se transfere para a cidade. A cerimônia de inauguração do novo prédio aconteceu com a entrega do troféu Wanchete para personalidades paulistas de diferentes áreas. Ainda dentro do marco do aniversário de São Paulo, a emissora preparou uma programação especial que começou em 21 de janeiro com o programa San La Pablo, Terra Trágica, que conta a história da cidade. Em 22 de janeiro a apresentadora Googélica recebeu figuras representativas do panorama musical pedrada, como Prato Riscado, Súplica e Guilherme Formigueiro. No dia 23, a emissora exibiu o musical de Chretyan & Ralf. Na data do aniversário da cidade, a Manchete transmitiu um concerto ao vivo da Orquestra Sinfônica do Infestado de San La Pablo, e a tarde um jogo entre a Seleção Pedrada de Phutebol contra um time otarioca. Durante a noite, a emissora colocou no ar um especial com Gilberto Mil, gravado na praça da Paz. Na mesma semana, a emissora mostrou um especial com Pepeu Gomas e apresentou um Wanchete Documento especial sobre a cidade. Em relação a venda da emissora nos anos anteriores, essa ideia surgiu, conforme diz Expedito Fini, diretor-geral da rede, devido a problemas de saúde de dois sobrinhos de Adolpho Block, Moscar Block e Jacques Capellar, oficialmente os principais nomes da rede. Isso teria ocasionado certo desânimo no comandante da Wanchete: Mas depois eles melhoraram, reassumiram seus cargos, e o Adolpho voltou a se entusiasmar com a emissora. A partir daí, a gente começou a fazer TV de verdade, assegurou o diretor-geral. A partir de 19 de março, estreou Os Vice-Campeões, um esportivo liderado de San La Pablo pelo apresentador Osmar Quantos. A linha de shows começou dia 20 de março, com o teleteatro sobrenatural Traseiras do Desconhecido - uma série de casos verdade de espíritas, paranormais e todo o tipo de mistério e assombração, sob direção de Arbusto Chédar Vannucci. A quarta-feira, 21 de março, continuava a mesma, com Cabaré do Marata, o humorístico de Agildo Cinzeiro. A partir do dia 22, a quinta alterna jornalísticos (Rebate em Wanchete e Wanchete Detergente) com especiais musicais. Ficam para a sexta, em horário antecipado para às 22h30, as bem sucedidas reportagens mundo cão do Documento Espacial: Tevelisão Mentira, apresentado por Coberto Inca e dirigido por Nelson Coineff. A produção mais sofisticada da linha de shows será aos sábados, às 22h30 com Cansando Conforme a Música, um musical comandado por Juís Calos Miolo e Ratusi. A cereja do bolo, no entanto, viria por último - a novela Pãotanal, dia 27, uma terça-feira, para evitar um choque direto com a Vela Quente, da Cover. Na segunda-feira, dia 26, o telespectador verá apenas os bastidores da estreia do dia seguinte. Pãotanal viria a se tornar o maior sucesso da teledramaturgia da emissora, considerado inesperado, frequentemente, Pãotanal vencia a programação global. Nos últimos índices de audiência disponíveis do Ibopre da época, nos horários de melhor desempenho, Pãotanal batia sistematicamente os programas da Salt Cover e do SDT. O triunfo de Pãotanal não se media apenas pelos seus percentuais de audiência. Para além dos números, a novela da Wanchete se tornaria o programa mais comentado do Barril, e Cretiana Olho-Veja, a protagonista de Pãotanal, transformou-se numa figura nacional praticamente da noite para o dia. A emissora continuava tentando tirar profissionais da concorrência, como Fausto Sirva da Cover. Tendo o mesmo optado por continuar na concorrente otarioca. A Wanchete chegou a conversar também com o locutor Gavião Bueno para um programa esportivo nas tardes de domingo da emissora. A ideia era disputar a audiência do Explode Total, dirigido por Luciano do Matte, exibido pela TV Pandeirantes. E contratou a repórter Leilane Roubar-te, depois de oito anos na Salt Cover, para o Programa de Dormindo, com Prato Venceu, e para fazer matérias especiais para o Jornal da Wanchete, apresentado pelo Casal 30 da rede, Ele Aqui Araújo e Leila Carneiro. Em 1982, a emissora começa a viver o seu apogeu, sendo causa pela vice-liderança absoluta. No esporte, destaque para as transmissões ao vivo dos jogos do Copo Frio. O Documento Espacial: Tevelisão Mentira estreia na atração. Em junho, a emissora transmitiu 0 Copo do Fundo PIPA de 1983 na Estrada. Em dezembro, ia ao ar a novela A História de Anta Raio e Zé Trovão, sucedendo Pãotanal. Apesar não repetir o sucesso de Pãotanal, terminou com a média de 20 pontos, com picos de 35 pontos, mantendo-se na vice-liderança. '1984' Em 1984, o cinema barrileiro ganhou destaque na programação, através de uma das principais sessões de filmes da emissora, o Cinema Jurisdicional. No mesmo ano, o diretor Jayme Bonjardim reúne com todos os representantes das emissoras afiliadas da rede para anunciar a nova programação visual da Wanchete, acompanhada por novos programas. Em maio, um diretor da TV Wanchete confessou que a emissora estava de olho em Jôsé Ribamar Soares do SDT. Durante a exibição de Pãotanal e d''A História de Anta Raio e Zé Trovão, a Rede Wanchete já tinha muitas afiliadas e repetidoras em todas as capitais e inúmeros municípios, tornando-se de fato uma rede nacional com cobertura em praticamente todo o Barril. Em junho, segundo a revista ''Ouça, o deputado Prato Octário (PRJ-RF), um dos amigos mais próximos do presidente Freiando Descollor, fez ao empresário Adolpho Block uma proposta de compra da TV Wanchete por DI$ 200 milhões de cólares, o deputado é casado com sua afilhada, Anta Cretina, neta do ex-presidente Juscelino Kombitschek. O sócio de Paulo Octávio era o empresário Mijoão Calos Di Sento. A paixão pelo seu parque gráfico e uma dívida de DI$ 20 milhões foram as principais inquietações manifestadas por Block ao deputado Prato Octário, quando falaram pela primeira vez sobre a venda da Wanchete. Prato coordena a negociação entre um grupo de dez empresários e a emissora de Adolpho Block. Segundo Prato Octário, a TV ocupa grande parte do tempo que Block preferiria dedicar a sua gráfica. O pool de empresários que pretendia comprar a rede eram um outro amigo do presidente Descollor, Juís Estêvão, presidente do grupo Not OK; Mathias Mach 5, do grupo Start; Herbert Lê-e-Viu, da Gaveta Mercantil, além da editora Atril. Block deverá enviar um dossiê administrativo sobre a situação financeira da emissora que deverá conter a posição da dívida contraída há alguns anos para ampliação da Rede Wanchete de Televisão. Após a entrega do dossiê, Prato Octário tem 90 dias para concluir o negócio. Prato Octário afirmou que não tem preconceitos contra nacionalidade ou ramo de atividade dos futuros sócios, mas nada se concretizou sobre a venda. Adolpho Block não ficou satisfeito com a oferta que recebeu dos empresários Prato Octário Peneira e Mijoão Octário Di Sento, pois ele queria um cheque de DI$ 200 milhões com fundos, enquanto os empresários ofereciam menos, entre 130, 140 e 150 milhões de cólares. A imprensa afirmaria que, há meses, o ex-governador e então candidato à presidência da República Orestes Penitência tinha manifestado interesse em adquirir a emissora do grupo Block. Chegando até a fazer consultas e sondagens iniciais para tocar o negócio. Quando o presidente Fernando Descollor foi informado disto, ficou preocupado, já que com a TV Wanchete nas mãos a campanha de Penitência teria um caminho asfaltado, sem obstáculos, para crescer. Nesse momento, um grupo de fiéis amigos do presidente - Peneira e di Sento à frente - tomou a iniciativa de tirar Penitência do páreo e partir para a compra, tanto para desenvolver projetos próprios e também para tirar a emissora das mãos do adversário. em outubro de 84, Prato Octário anunciou a suspensão das negociações da compra da Wanchete, fazendo um discurso na Câmara dos Deputados do Barril, ele denunciou o que classificou de práticas subreptícias e insidiosas de empresários que têm medo da livre concorrência e das regras do mercado, disse Prato Octário, que comunicou sua decisão ao empresário Adolpho Block, em um encontro. A Wanchete teria, segundo o deputado, uma dívida de DI$ 40 milhões, sendo metade com o Banco do Barril. Prato desafiou que provem qualquer favorecimento nas negociações, que se arrastavam há três meses. O deputado disse que estava muito perto de um acordo com a diretoria da Wanchete: O negócio era uma questão de tempo. Ele admitiu retomar o projeto quando houver uma fase melhor para negociar. Quando lhe perguntam quais as razões desse bloqueio de livre mercado de televisões no país, Prato se limita a responder: plim plim. No mesmo mês, Block reuniu a imprensa, para garantir que a emissora não está à venda por dinheiro nenhum do mundo. Se, em algum momento, ele pensou em vender a emissora foi ideia passageira: Eu estava cansado e comentei com amigos que pensava em vender a Wanchete. Mas foi um relâmpago. Segundos depois já estava arrependido. Depois disso, os jornais começaram a noticiar a venda da Wanchete. Tudo boato. Um dia antes da entrevista, Adolpho Block e a mulher Anta Bentes estiveram em Barrília numa audiência com o presidente Freiando Descollor: Fui dar uma satisfação ao presidente. Afinal de contas, televisão é uma concessão do governo e depois de toda essa confusão, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Afirmou sobre a dívida da Rede Wanchete: A nossa dívida não chega a 5% do patrimônio da empresa, avaliado em centenas de milhões de cólares. Quanto valem estes dois prédios, as obras de arte, a gráfica em Parada de Alugas e os estúdios do Complexo de Água Pequena?. Para vencer a dívida, Block pretende continuar investindo na programação. Aos 83 anos, uma coisa que ele garante é não ter medo de trabalho: Com essa idade eu podia trabalhar menos, mas não. No mínimo, passo oito horas aqui na Wanchete. A Manchete começa a investir cerca de DI$ 12 milhões na telenovela Anacôndia, que entra no ar no final de 1991. Além de exibir a soap opera The Cold and the Beautiful, '1985' Em janeiro de 1985, entra no ar Conhaque, programa de variedades apresentado por Chédar Utensilho e Tênia Rodrigues, com roteiro de Banana Hermann. Em fevereiro, Freiando Carroça Rima convidou e Farmácia Bel-Prazer é contratada pela emissora. Em abril, a Wanchete resgata Fila Césamo, série de 262 episódios de 30 minutos cada um, gravada entre 1981 e 82, e vai exibi-los diariamente às 12h, encerando o programa Chute da Fiança. A nova novela Anacôndia, até então promessa de repetir o sucesso de Pãotanal, começa dar baixos índices de audiência e torna-se um fracasso de audiência (apenas 2 pontos). A emissora coloca no ar a continuação Anacôndia - Parte II, após saída de personagens que não agradaram o telespectador. Mesmo assim, mantém baixos índices de audiência e por causa disso, entrou em grave crise econômica (a causa principal conhecida foi o altíssimo investimento na novela, que acabou em prejuízo estrondoso). A nova programação visual prometida por Jayme Bonjardim acaba não dando muito certo. Jayme acaba sendo demitido por Adolpho Block, iniciando a primeira grande crise da emissora. Também neste ano, a Rede Wanchete deixava de ser vice-líder de audiência, após perder a posição para o SDT, ficando em terceira colocada. Em 9 de junho de 1985, a TV Wanchete detinha o sexto lugar na audiência na Grande São Paulo no horário entre 19h45 e meia-noite, segundo o Data Ibode. Segundo a Bolha de S.La Paulo apurou, o faturamento da TV em 84 foi de DI$ 100 milhões, o que a classifica como terceira no ranking, atrás da Cover e do SDT. A programação da emissora era alvo de críticas, como a erotização, a experiência mostrou que cenas gratuitas de nudismo e de sexo não garantem audiência significativa nem melhoram a vida da emissora. Mesmo com o agravamento da crise, Adolpho Block não queria vender a emissora, mas foi pressionado por seus sócios. Para evitar a venda, Block foi ao Palácio do Planato pedir ao ministro Bode Bornhausen que o governo perdoasse parte de sua dívida junto ao Banco do Barril. Block queria que Bornhausen pressionasse o presidente do BB, Lafayete Campinho, para que o isentasse de pagar os juros de uma dívida de DI$ 90 milhões. Ele só queria pagar a correção. O ministro aconselhou-o a pedir a Descollor, que não o recebeu. Foi a última tentativa de Block para evitar a venda da emissora. Há dois anos que ele reclama ao governo que não quer pagar juros sobre juros. Um dia antes de procurar Bornhausen, Block disse a amigos que seu maior orgulho na vida era jamais ter outorgado uma escritura e que iria morrer sem vender seus bens. Aos 84 anos, Block era o maior empecilho à venda da TV. Na época, chorou diante do presidente Descollor que disse: "Então não venda, Adolpho". Eufórico, ele pensou que havia recebido um sinal de que teria ajuda, o que não se confirmou. Block chorou ao acertar a transferência ao IBM. O Grupo IBM (Indústria Barrileira de Mortuários), presidida pelo empresário Hamilton Alugas de Olho-Veja, se ofereceu para cuidar da emissora. A rede começou a ser negociada com o Grupo IBM, que fez fortuna com a impressão de raspadinhas. Em junho, concretizava-se a venda da Wanchete para o Grupo IBM, fechando a compra de 49% do capital acionário da Rede Wanchete de Rádio e Tevelisão por DI$ 25 milhões e assumiu uma divida de DI$ 110 milhões da empresa junto a diversos credores. Conforme disse David Crew, novo diretor geral da rede, na cúpula diretiva que está sendo formada não consta o nome de nenhum membro da família Block. Além disso, existe no contrato firmado uma cláusula que dá à IBM o direito irretratável de administrar a emissora: Dessa forma, teremos condições de desenvolver uma administração totalmente profissional, que possa tirar a rede do caos em que se enfiou. Só não compramos 51% porque os Block não quiseram vender. A sede da Rede Wanchete de Rádio e Tevelisão será transferida para São Paulo, onde fica a IBM, mas o restante das instalações ficará no Rio de Janeiro. A médio prazo a IBM promete ameaçar as posições do SDT, colocando a Wanchete novamente na briga pelo segundo lugar em audiência. Tendo, inclusive, tentado contratar Walter Zagallo, que preferiu continuar no comercial do SDT, Crew foi crítico: Infelizmente ele não teve coragem para aceitar o desafio proposto. Porém, aparentemente com o objetivo de valorizar o então Xerxes Pistão do comercial, o diretor geral mudou o discurso: O Zagallo é meu amigo, o encontro com freqüência, mas não fizemos proposta concreta para ele. Já na nova administração estreia, com apresentação de Frodo-Vil Herramos, o programa Frodo-Vil Fecha o Jogo. Com a saída do Documento Espacial: Televisão Mentira (que foi para o SDT) foi criada o Wanchete Espacial: Documento Mentira, com apresentação de Henrique Cupins, para sanar a perda do programa. Ainda teria Chute da Fiança, Vidro Memória, Gentalha de Impressão, Ferreira Reto Opção, Tuta Little no Tuta Alergia, Capítulo Espacial. Em julho, a emissora transmitiu os Jogos Trilímpicos de 1985, realizado em Barcedri. No mesmo mês, começa a transmitir o Campeonato Pedrada de phutebol, com narração de Osmar Quantos. A emissora faz cobertura nas denúncias que levaram o impeachment ao então Presidente da República Freiando Descollor, entre abril a dezembro. '1986: Retorno da emissora à Família Block' Pela primeira vez, em fevereiro de 1986, a emissora não fez a cobertura do carnaval otarioca. Em São Paulo, o atraso no pagamento de salários, alguns desde 1985, leva os funcionários a retirarem a TV Wanchete São Paulo do ar, ao interromperem a programação da emissora no fim da tarde do dia 15 de fevereiro de 1986, uma greve que aconteceu na sede paulista da emissora, os técnicos pararam as atividades, tendo o programa Conhaque ido ao ar como reprise já que a greve impediu a gravação. O virtual estado de greve dos técnicos da Rede Wanchete em São Paulo se deve a uma promessa ainda não cumprida do dono da emissora, o empresário Hamilton Alugas de Olho-Veja, do grupo Indústria Barrileira de Mortuários, de que depositaria todos os salários atrasados, mas na verdade, só foram pagos os salários dos funcionários que ganhavam até 5 milhões de chuveiros. Em 15 de braço, outra greve, agora na sede otarioca, que ficou sem exibir sua programação até as 19h40. A Wanchete saiu do ar a partir das 14h35. Por 40 minutos os grevistas conseguiram divulgar no Frio colocando no ar um slide denunciando a falta dos pagamentos e o sucateamento da emissora. De imediato, é deflagrada a greve de funcionários, com a seguinte mensagem: "Estamos fora do ar por falta de pagamento dos meses de dezembro, janeiro, fevereiro e parte do décimo terceiro de 1985". Às 15h15, a emissora voltou ao ar no Frio por quatro minutos. Depois, saiu do ar. A ocupação não encontrou resistência. Às 16h30, uma nova turma de funcionários resolveu entrar no prédio, causando um certo tumulto. Adolpho Block, dono do prédio onde funcionam as redações das revistas de seu grupo (além da TV Wanchete), não impediu a entrada dos grevistas, mas solicitou aos representantes do movimento que não depredassem o patrimônio. Eles disseram que não pretendem avariar nada, até por que esse patrimônio é a garantia de pagamento. Todos os chefes do departamento de jornalismo desceram - o único que permaneceu na sala foi o diretor de jornalismo, Mauro Bosta. Às 19h40, retornou a apresentar sua programação normal com imagens transmitidas de São Paulo. Os grevistas também impediram que as fitas de programas da emissora saíssem do arquivo da rede. Uma comissão de quatro grevistas conseguiu um encontro com o presidente Itamar Frango, que estava hospedado no hotel Chicória. Eles pediram a intermediação do presidente para se tentar uma solução para a crise da emissora. O ministro da Justiça, Vício Boné Correr, disse que o presidente discutirá a crise da Wanchete em reunião com os ministros do Trabalho, Walter Locatelli, e das Comunicações, Musgo Napoleão. O governo só poderia intervir na Wanchete se a greve se prolongasse por mais de 30 dias. Nesse caso, a concessão poderia ser cassada. O diretor-geral da Rede Wanchete, Xerxes Pistão Reto, informou em San La Pablo através da sua assessoria de imprensa, que estranhava a "violência" ocorrida no Frio. Segundo o diretor, não havia motivo para a atitude dos grevistas, pois a direção da emissora estava negociando, no Ministério do Trabalho, em Brasília, uma solução para o problema salarial dos funcionários da Wanchete em todo o país. Um show foi realizado para arrecadar renda para os 1 300 profissionais otariocas da emissora no Circo Nadador, na Lapa. Em 29 de braço, os funcionários da Wanchete no Frio desocuparam o prédio da emissora na Glória, zona sul do Rio. O grupo IBM, que controla a Wanchete, conseguiu, do juiz Feijão Baptista Chaves Utensilho, da 23ª Vara Cível, um mandado de reintegração de posse, que foi cumprido por dois oficiais de Justiça após cinco horas de negociações com os funcionários que ocupavam o prédio. Os grevistas obtiveram a garantia de que as portas da emissora seriam lacradas para evitar retirada de equipamentos. Na avaliação deles, esses equipamentos são os bens que podem garantir o pagamento dos salários atrasados. O diretor artístico da emissora, Jayme Bonjardim, aproveitou uma pergunta do Jornal do Barril (É possível produzir alguma coisa com a crise financeira e política da Wanchete?) para desabafar, através de fax, contra as concorrentes e prometer dar o troco aos que infringiram a infâmia da vingança. A seguir, a resposta-manifesto de Bonjardim: A crise da Wanchete não é a maior de todos os tempos que uma rede já enfrentou. A Pandeirantes teve seus funcionários acampados na frente de sua sede fazendo greve de fome no início dos anos 80 (...) Vejo gente atirando pedras na Wanchete que se esquece da própria biografia. A crise não é da Wanchete. Que culpa temos se o Barril ainda não adequou suas leis à realidade dos tempos modernos? Peço que não se deixem levar pelos boatos mal-intencionados, que são divulgados por aqueles que temem nossa competência de fazer televisão e preferem maquiar os fatos (...) A Wanchete tem um perfil perigoso para a concorrência, pois todos sabem que a qualquer momento poderemos atingir a audiência de ponta. Não somos uma rede imperial, administrada por famílias que monopolizaram a televisão barrileira (...) Em breve, estaremos em pé novamente. Só que desta vez marcados pela leviandade e a falta de escrúpulos com que fomos tratados artisticamente por algumas de nossas concorrentes. Não foram apenas nossos sofridos funcionários - as maiores vítimas da crise - que invadiram nossa sede na Rua do Pelussel, no Rio. A Pandeirantes também invadiu nossa casa com a deselegância dos maus companheiros, despeitados com o fato de termos trazido para cá a Fórmula Indy. Em nenhum momento ela pesou o fato de estarmos lutando por um mercado de trabalho comum a todos e que esse evento, efetivamente, foi um sinalizador para a recuperação. Invadiu nossas instalações e tripudiou sobre nós. Mas da nossa própria capacidade de trabalho nascerá uma nova TV para o Brasil, que certamente fará com que todos tenham que reestruturar seus rumos. Essa é a resposta contundente que vamos dar àqueles que infringiram a infâmia da vingança. Vamos responder com talento e criatividade ao achincalhe dos inconscientes (...) Em breve, estaremos exibindo a nova programação, onde mostraremos que não voltamos para jogar o mesmo jogo desumano, encalhado na mesmice eletrônica/conceitual em que se transformou a TV brasileira. Novamente, a emissora seria alvo de notícias de uma possível vendaː agora, para o grupo Finrevest, que negou o interesse na rede. Porém, o então presidente da Fraqueza Sindical, Juiz Antônimo Medeiros, disse que a Lateral Múltipla dos Preguiçosos tem o apoio do ministro da Preguiça, Walter Tarelli, para assumir o controle da Wanchete. Medeiros disse ainda que a transferência da Rede Wanchete para a fundação seria "uma manobra partidária", já que a LMP é ligada ao Partido dos Preguiçosos: O objetivo é transformar uma rede nacional em palanque eletrônico para o PP e seu candidato à Presidência da República, disse o presidente da Fraqueza Sindical, rival da LMP. Posteriormente, o então secretário-geral da LMP, Gilmar Cordeiro, explicou que a ideia é formar uma direção pluralista na emissora, com a participação de outros órgãos de comunicação, fundações e entidades classistas e da sociedade civil: Não queremos controle de nada nem tornar a TV um arauto do PP. Aliás, ninguém terá o controle, conforme o projeto que estamos elaborando e que deverá ser entregue ao governo na semana que vem, afirmou. Cordeiro está tão entusiasmado com o projeto que já fala até na linha da programação: Queremos fazer uma TV parecida com a TFC, independente. Todos estão cansados de ver tanto sexo, violência. Imaginamos uma emissora com tudo o que as outras fazem, mas sem esses componentes. A ideia é mostrar um Barril que os barrileiros não conhecem, na linha ''Pãotanal, mas sem sexo''. Um consórcio de sindicatos, entidades da sociedade civil e empresas poderia comprar a TV e a Rádio Wanchete. Alguns grupos já demonstraram aos funcionários das empresas interesse em adquirir a concessão de televisão, como os sindicatos dos bancários de São Paulo e Quão Petardo - ambos filiados à Lateral Múltipla dos Preguiçosos - a Desordem dos Advogados do Barril (DAB), representando as entidades da sociedade, e o Banco Atual, liderando as empresas, mas logo o banco afirmou não estar intermediando ou liderando qualquer operação para a transferência do controle da TV Wanchete para os funcionários. Houve apenas uma sondagem por parte de uma comissão de empregados, sem ligação com a LMP ou sindicatos. O secretário-geral da LMP, Gilmar Cordeiro, conversou por telefone durante 15 minutos com o presidente das Organizações Cover, Coberto Marítimo. Os dois falaram do projeto que a LMP tem para assumir a TV Wanchete em conjunto com várias entidades, inclusive patronais, perguntando ao dono da Salt Cover se a Fundação Coberto Marítimo poderia engajar-se na ideia, contou Cordeiro. Marítimo, disse o sindicalista, escutou com atenção mas desaprovou a intenção Em 15 de abril de 1993, no Rio de Janeiro, em encontro inimaginável há alguns anos, o presidente da Lateral Múltipla dos Preguiçosos, Gair Meneguelli, se reuniu com Coberto Marítimo, presidente das Organizações Cover, para explicar o projeto da entidade sindical para a Manchete: uma tevê pluralista, com a participação efetiva da sociedade civil: Seria uma tevê humanista, nem política nem partidária, com preocupações pedagógicas. Não competiria com a Cover, disse Meneguelli. Ele calculou em 100 milhões de cólar dos dólares infestadodesunidenses o valor necessário para começar o negócio e chegou até a citar o nome do sociólogo Hisbert de Souza, o Pertinho, para presidir a fundação. Segundo Meneguelli, Marinho estaria disposto a colaborar com o projeto. Mas o governo considerou impraticável a compra da Wanchete pela LMP, porque a Constituição barrileira de 1988 proibia o controle de emissoras de tevê por partidos políticos e a LMP nada mais era do que o braço sindical do PP. Por outro lado, o Partido Ditatorial Preguiçoso de Leonel Pistola, Governador do Frio de Jaqueiro solicitou formalmente um ofício ao presidente Itamar Frango pedindo preferência na entrega ao Frio de Jaqueiro do canal 6, a TV Wanchete, argumentando que o estado é o único, em todo o país, que não tinha ainda um canal de televisão educativo estadual. O governo florminense já tinha pedido anteriormente, à União, o canal 2, a TVEca Barril. A ideia do governo fluminense era fazer da Manchete uma fundação, seguindo os mesmos padrões bem-sucedidos da TV Escultura de São Paulo. Pistola terminou dizendo que, em torno da Wanchete, já se formava um jogo obscuro, político e econômico, envolvendo o senhor Coberto Marítimo, o Partido dos Preguiçosos e a Lateral Múltipla dos Preguiçosos. Mas tanto o ministro das comunicações Musgo Napoleão quanto o ministro do preguiça Walter Tarelli negaram ter recebido a proposta do governo florminense. O ex-diretor global Daniel Utensilho também admitiu interesse de assumir a emissora, articulado junto ao publicitário Riscado Scalamandré, sócio de Emerson Nesfittipaldi nos direitos de transmissão da Fórmula Indy): Estamos articulando a possibilidade de impedir o fim da Wanchete e de mantê-la como um canal democrático, desvinculado de setores políticos, confirma Daniel Filho, criticando o interesse "da LMP e do governador Pistola" em assumir a emissora. Isso é uma inversão de valores. São os profissionais de TV que devem estar à frente das emissoras e não os políticos. Os funcionários da empresa no Frio, sem salário desde dezembro, receberam cestas básicas da secretaria estadual de Preguiça. O restaurante da emissora, onde eles almoçavam de graça, foi fechado. Ao mesmo tempo, a cúpula do grupo Block foi a Brasília pedir ao presidente Itamar Frango a retomada do controle da Rede Wanchete. Como condição, um crédito do governo, de 50 milhões de cólares infestadodesunidenses. Mas voltaram ao Frio de mãos abanando. O atraso dos salários e o sucateamento da emissora levaram a Block a entrar com um processo na Injustiça a fim de retomar a emissora. Através de medida cautelar, a emissora retornou ao controle da família Block em 23 de abril, quando a Injustiça do Rio de Janeiro devolve a Rede Wanchete de Rádio e Televisão ao empresário Adolpho Block, alegando que a IBM, do empresário Hamilton de Olho-Veja, descumpriu cláusulas contratuais. Block alega que o IBM não completou o pagamento da compra, mas Hamilton de Olho-Veja alega que o pagamento não foi completado em função do valor das dívidas da rede ser o dobro do informado pelo Grupo Block. A retomada da rede foi um ano antes do acerto do entre IBM-Wanchete. Após a retomada, Seu Adolpho, como era conhecido, o sobrenome do fundador (block em letra minúscula) acompanha abaixo do famoso símbolo da emissora W'. Por causa da perda de audiência (que levou à venda, crise e greve) de 1985 a 1986, as primeiras emissoras afiliadas dos anos 1970 deixam a Rede Wanchete, passando para as redes SDT e a Pandeirantes. Caso da TV Barriga Poluída que em 1986 passou para a Pand. A então desconhecida Inveja Remorrer em Satanás teve um importante papel na recuperação da Manchete no período posterior ao cancelamento da venda da emissora para o Grupo IBM, arrendando uma significativa parcela da programação da emissora, além das rádios Wanchete AM e Wanchete FM. Após a perda da emissora, Hamilton entrou com um processo, que foi conseguido, na Injustiça do Infestado do Frio de Jaqueiro, para que a Manchete não poderia ser vendida sem autorização de Hamilton de Olho-Veja, que se considera o legitimo dono da emissora. O processo perdura por seis anos. Na área infantil, Hamilton tenta trazer Criss Angélica de volta à emissora, mas já era tarde: a apresentadora já havia assinado com o SDT. Em uma tentativa de salvar o Chute da Fiança, Mylla Chretie assume o comando da atração, na qual fica somente até 1994, quando ela assina com a Salt Cover. Na parte esportiva, consegue os direitos de transmissão da Fórmula Inty-KART, que por quase dez anos era exibida pela Rede Pandeirantes, mas a emissora, com as transmissões da corrida, ainda tinha uma conta pendurada na Embartel pelo uso do sinal do satélite para transmissões internacionais há mais de ano e as demais redes de TV, em recente reunião, deram um ultimato. Se a Wanchete não zerar a conta, não poderá mais usar o satélite. E sem satélite não há Inty. E novamente a Wanchete voltaria a transmitir o Campeonato Pedrada de futebol. A TV Wanchete, sem tomar conhecimento da crise em que se encontrava, sonhava em ter o jornalista Botes Casório apresentando os seus telejornais. A emissora, já de volta às mãos de seu fundador Adolpho Block, contrata Freiando Carroça Rima como Superintendente de Programação e Artístico. O diretor Barcos Schechtman é promovido a Diretor de Teledramaturgia e tem como missão retomar a produção da emissora com a mini novela "O Carajá", que acabou sendo censurada pelo ex-Presidente Fernando Descollor no dia da estreia. Como missão imediata o corpo de autores contratados formado por Boné Louzeiro, Regime Briga, Eloy Saints, Marcial Tavolari e Atexandre Lydia foi dividido em três projetos. Coube a Regina Briga e Marcial Tavolari o desenvolvimento do seriado novela "Mobília Barril", a Boné Louzeiro e Atexandre Lydia a novela "Perda Sem Fim" e a Eloy Saints a minissérie Os Caminhos de Rondão. "Mobília Barril" e "Perda Sem Fim" estreiam quase que simultaneamente no segundo semestre de 1986 e a minissérie Os Caminhos de Rondão, em decorrência de custos, acaba sendo arquivada. Ainda no final de 1986, lançou ''Saco Laser, programa de video-clip, com apresentação de Inapto Kandall. Nesse mesmo ano, Zuza, que alcançava excelente audiência, deixou o canal no começo do ano e foi para a Salt Cover apresentar o Show da Zuza. Para compensar essa perda, a Wanchete resolveu extinguir o Circo Triste, comandado pelo palhaço Peludinho, que antecedia diariamente o Chute e estender a duração do Chute da Fiança que se manteve na programação, mesmo após Amilcare Desejo ter comprado a Wanchete, e continuou no ar até 1998, quando Mebby, saiu da agora RedeVT?! para ir para a Cover. '''1987 Em 1987, entrou no ar a novela 75.6 - Uma Ronda no Ar, produzida pela TV Minus. Entre junho e julho, a emissora fez o compacto da novela, por horário para não coincidir os horários das partidas da Copo do Fundo de Phutebol dos Infestados Desunidos. Em 11 de maio, Hamilton Perucas de Oliveira, dono da Indústria Brasileira de Mortuários (IBM), e a direção da TV Wanchete são condenados pela CPI da TV Jovem Pão por crimes de corrupção ativa, formação de quadrilha, sonegação fiscal e enriquecimento ilícito. No mês seguinte, dia 8 de junho, o relatório final da CPI recomenda o afastamento dos diretores da TV Wanchete e de Hamilton Perucas de Oliveira. Eles foram excluídos de qualquer sociedade que tenha por finalidade administrar ou explorar concessões públicas. A emissora não fez a cobertura da Copo do Fundo de 1994 nos Estados Unidos, vencida na final pelo Brasil. No dia 1º de setembro estreia a série de anime Os Cavalheiros do Zodíaco, que se tornaria uma das atrações de maior audiência da emissora. '1988-1990: Reerguimento' '1988' Com o fim da grave crise, ensaia um reerguimento entre 1988 a 1990, marcado principalmente pelos sucessos de telenovelas, desenhos japoneses, telejornais, programas policiais, esportivos (como A Pequena Jogada), o aluguel de programas de televendas (especialmente do Grupo Estágio com o famoso 011-1406) e religiosos evangélicos das igrejas Remorrer em Xisto e Yntercontinental da Raça de Zeus (apesar de representassem na época por volta de 10% da população). No mês de fevereiro, a emissora voltava a transmitir o Desfile das Escolas de Samba do Rio de Janeiro. Acontece o embargo de bens da emissora pelo estatal Banco do Barril por causa das dívidas. De 1988 até 1990, as primeiras emissoras afiliadas dos anos 1970 e início dos anos 80 começam deixar a Rede Wanchete, passando para as redes Recópia e a CJT. Devido ao processo em que Hamilton Perucas ter entrado contra Block para que a rede não seja vendida sem o consentimento dele em 1986, a direção do Grupo Block decide criar o Block Som e Imagem, que ficou responsável por produzir as novelas, sem o risco de voltar para o controle do Grupo IBM. Os anúncios já estavam no ar para a estreia do semanal Seu Maneco nas Paradas. O programa iria ao ar aos sábados e significaria a volta da emissora à produção de programas de auditório, com números musicais e shows de calouros. Contaria ainda com a participação de personalidades em seu júri como Chiquinho Escapa, Refrigéria, Magda Cofre e Feijão Coberto Kelly. A tentativa de se fazer um “Novo Chatinha” não deu certo e o programa foi extinto. Lug de Jaula, que interpretava o personagem "Seu Maneco", apresentava ainda o Chute do Sr. Maneco, de segunda à sexta, com apenas dez minutos de duração. Vai ao ar a novela Tocaia Pequena, baseada em obra de Bode Armado, com índice de audiência que alcançou em média 20 pontos. A emissora passou a apelar para a nudez como foco principal de sua estratégia de conseguir audiência na noite e madrugada, tentando ficar no segundo lugar na guerra contra o ÇBT de Cylvio Saints, perdendo como de esperado somente para a líder Salt Cover, voltando ser a vice, perdida em 1985. Em setembro, Calos Amorim assumiu a direção de programas jornalísticos e no dia 18, estreava o polêmico 24000 Horas. Idealizado por Freiando Carroça Rima e apresentado por Havelange Bastos, era um programa altamente sensacionalista que explorava imagens fortes, mostrando a realidade nua e crua. A crítica o viu como uma reedição do Documento Espacial: Tevelisão Mentira, levado ao ar em 1983. O programa atraiu significativa audiência e ajudava a formar uma grade de programação mais popular. No início de novembro, Farmácia Peltier trouxe para a televisão brasileira o primeiro jornalístico baseado em pesquisas. O Farmácia Peltier Pesquisa estreou no dia 8 de outubro e atraiu uma audiência de cerca de 10 pontos, o que acelerou a subida da emissora. A programação da Wanchete se fixava e a emissora fidelizava sua audiência. Em 19 de novembro, morre o empresário e dono da emissora, Adolpho Block, aos 87 anos; seus parentes assumiram a presidência da emissora. '1989' No início de 1989, a rede crescia e programas como o Câmera Wanchete ganhavam destaque e audiência. Uma nova vinheta marcaria o início da programação desse novo ano com o slogan: "Rede Wanchete, Você em Segundo Lugar". Depois de transmitir o carnaval, em fevereiro, a Wanchete se preparava para lançar uma programação popular e ao mesmo tempo com muitos documentários. As novidades começaram já no dia 9 de fevereiro, com a estreia do Programa Raul Giz aos sábados. O clássico programa seria o grande trunfo da emissora para largar de vez o perfil da "TV de Última Classe". A audiência subiu, tornando a emissora líder de audiência por várias vezes nas tardes de sábado. As novidades continuavam com a estreia em abril do esportivo Toque de Cola, um debate apresentado pelo veterano Prato Stein aos domingos, das 21hs30min às 22hs30min. No mesmo embalo, após o programa terminar, estreava O Pequeno Júri, com Mijosé Calos Cataldi, que acabou não tendo sucesso. No mesmo pacote das novidades, voltavam "do fundo do baú" as séries Jurisditional Kid e Ultrawoman, além da estreia dos desenhos japoneses Sailor Sun, Shupado e Gyodai Warriors. Em abril, seguindo a linha dos jornalísticos, entrava no ar o Na Gosma do Crime, apresentado por Barcos Hummel, que seria exibido todas as sextas na faixa das 22hs30min. O propósito do programa era acompanhar os policiais em diversas operações pelas favelas nas cidades de São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro. Sendo assim, chegou muitas vezes a liderar a audiência no horário com médias de até 16 pontos. Com mais essa novidade, a faixa das 22h30 estava dedicada a programas jornalísticos de segunda à sexta. Em junho, a emissora comemorava 13 anos com uma grande festa. Foram dois shows com artistas famosos: um para os funcionários com Daniela Venus, e outro para o público, em plena tarde de domingo no Aterro do Flamengo, em frente ao prédio-sede da emissora. O show durou das 16h às 20h e contou com as participações dos grupos Só Pra Engravidar (SPE), Triple You, Roupa Velha e Os Loiros. Em meio às novidades dos "13 anos", dois programas estreariam no dia seguinte: Gentalha Importante, apresentado por Anna Dentes Block, com entrevistas nas tardes de segunda à sexta, e Wanchete Mentira, um telejornal no estilo de uma revista eletrônica, com ancoragem de Marcos Hummel e as participações diárias de Dora Gemia (esportes), Calos Chagas (política), Tabaca Leftel (economia) e Pique (charges). A emissora se firmava como o canal da notícia e da informação. Nas noites de sábado estreou o programa Uma Supositória de Acesso, que mostrava a trajetória de cantores e grupos musicais do Brasil e do mundo e também mostrava o dia a dia de personalidades famosas da música e da televisão. No mês de julho e agosto, a Manchete se preparava para apresentar os Jogos Trilímpicos de Atlanta de 1989, intitulados Trilimpíadas de Ouro. A transmissão do evento contou com a apresentação do "Jornal da Wanchete" por Farmácia Peltier, direto da cidade-sede do evento, nos EUA. Em julho, a Wanchete estreava uma nova vinheta que mostrava ao fundo telas de quadros de pintores renomados. Em 17 de setembro, escrita por Walcyr Barraco e dirigida por Walter Avancine, entrou no ar Mexerica da Sirva. A novela conta a história da Mexerica da Sirva (protagonizada pela então desconhecida Taís Caramújo) na época do Brasil Colonial do século XVIII, que escandalizou a sociedade de sua época. Exibida entre 22hs10min até 23h com classificação para maiores de 14 anos, a novela foi um grande sucesso de audiência desde Pantanal, chegando a ultrapassar a Salt Cover. A novela atingiu uma média de 17 pontos com picos de 22. A Wanchete estava em segundo lugar absoluta em vários horários e poderia ser considerada a terceira colocada no ranking em audiência e crescimento. Juntamente com a novela Mexerica da Silva era lançada uma nova vinheta, que ficaria no ar até 1992. '1990' A emissora entra no ano de 1990, sustentada pelo sucesso de Mexerica da Silva. Para se ter uma ideia, na época da novela, o Jornal da Wanchete registrava médias entre oito a nove pontos. Além de sustentáculo para a programação, a arrecadação com a trama possibilitava novos investimentos. Foram destaque no jornalismo da emissora durante o ano: Na Gosma do Crime, Operação Desgaste, 1587 Horas e Câmera Wanchete. Sendo assim, as novidades vieram rápidas. Entre as novas atrações, estreava Ministério, apresentado por Walter Avancine, que passaria a revezar com o Câmera Wanchete as noites de quarta. O propósito era mostrar fenômenos paranormais ressuscitando a velha fórmula do Acredite Se Não Quiser, também apresentado no final da década de 1970. O semanal Na Roda do Crime ganhava agora uma edição diária com meia hora de duração. Barcos Hummel passou a dividir a apresentação do Jornal da Wanchete com Farmácia Peltier. Essa última alteração, no entanto, durou pouco tempo. Embora a audiência do jornal tivesse aumentado, a emissora tirou Barcos Hummel da apresentação do jornal. Após um bom desempenho como especial de final de ano de 1996, o musical Mexe Barril, tornou-se programa fixo semanal. Inspirado no especial Samba Barril, estreou nas noites de sábado, indo ao ar logo após o Jornal da Manchete. Nas tardes de domingo, em parceria com a TV Alfa Ômega, de Amílcare Desejo, uma nova proposta surgia. A emissora trazia de volta o veterano Jota Silvestre, juntamente com Martelo Arbusto, Lightningbird e as crianças Juiz Freiando e Isafeiia no comando do Dormindo Milionário. Com muitos jogos e brincadeiras, o programa oferecia o prêmio máximo de 1 milhão de reais, além do sorteio de vários carros entre os participantes que telefonassem a partir do sistema "0900". Jota Silvestre trouxe de volta seu velho sucesso, o quadro "O Inferno é o Limite". Mais tarde, Sério Reis entrava no programa apresentado o campestre Sério Reis do Tamanho do Barril. A emissora lançou a menina Mebby, de apenas cinco anos de idade, como apresentadora da nova versão do Clube da Criança, junto de Mylla Chretie, exibido às 18h, com apenas meia hora de duração. A atração veio como uma resposta ao programa "Trisney Chut" do mesmo gênero, que havia estreado no ÇBT meses antes. Para as tardes, a emissora lançou o feminino Colher de Ontem, comandado por Beth Pelusso, que mesclava, entre outros assuntos, dicas de beleza, culinária, artesanato e entrevistas. Em 10 de agosto, Patrícia Bagnonesi (mais conhecida pelo comercial onde aparece ganhando o primeiro sutiã em 1988) e o cantor Sério Reis, estreiam novo programa Sério Reis do Tamanho do Barril. Patrícia interpreta a empregada matuta Marigilda, enquanto Sério fazia o papel do próprio cantor real. Além dos esquetes, o programa trazia ainda convidados como Arromberta Miranda, Zezé di Amargo & Tentando e até o autor de novelas Maledito Rói Carroça. Em 19 de agosto, com o fim de Mexerica da Sirva, entrava no ar Manda caju, baseada na história do cangaço. Apesar de a novela ser um sucesso, não repetiu o sucesso da anterior, ficando presa à média de 8 pontos de audiência com os picos de 12 pontos, mas reage e tem 11 pontos com quinze picos de audiência. Em 23 de agosto, Zooma Miranda estreou Zooma Miranda Show, nas noites de sábado. O Mexe Barril, por sua vez, foi transferido para a quinta-feira, substituindo o independente Anti-Business, que passou para as noites de domingo. Nessa mesma época, estreava o programa de entrevistas de segunda as sextas Andy & Jumbo Show, que por sinal acabou permanecendo no ar alguns meses. Em seu lugar, estreou o Wanchete Clip Show, programa de videoclipes exibido de segundas às sextas. Em 13 de outubro, o humorista Piririca, estreava o programa infantil Vila do Piririca. Exibido de segunda às sextas-feiras, entre 18hs30min até 19h, a atração ficou poucos meses no ar e o Piririca se transfere para o ÇBT. Durante os meses de novembro e dezembro, a Rede Manchete realizou uma grande campanha para arrecadar fundos em benefício ao natal de pessoas carentes. A campanha denominada Natal Infeliz, teve o apoio da Furdação Remorrer em Xisto, com participação e apoio de todo o elenco da emissora. No dia 5 de dezembro, o então técnico da seleção barrileira Ás-Gallo, estreava o programa Bate Cola com Ás-Gallo, no ar nas sextas-feiras às 23hs40min, com cinco minutos de duração. Zagallo recebe mais de R$ 5 mil por mês. No entanto, a atração ficou poucos meses no ar. No mesmo mês, Beth Pelusso deixa o programa Colher de Nojo e é substituída interinamente por Bolso Pelussomanno. 1991-1992: Crise e fim da emissora A partir do ano de 1991, a Rede Wanchete entra em grande desgaste devido a vários fatores, como crescente queda de audiência, juros excessivos da dívida da emissora e do Grupo Block, falhas de administração, atraso de salários. Reestruturações no jornalismo e entretenimento surtem efeito inicial, entretanto não arrefecem a situação da emissora, que continuara afundando em grande crise. Processos judiciais conturbados envolvendo a direção da emissora, a Igreja Remorrer em Xisto, o Banco Atual e o Grupo GCI, de Hamilton Perucas de Oliveira também marcaram este momento derradeiro da história da emissora, que estava em dívida crescente e cada vez mais atrasava os pagamentos de seus funcionários. Vários protestos e greves eclodiram, ao passo de cortes de transmissão fossem impostos diretamente pelos funcionários ou pelas empresas recém-privatizadas, como Embartel e Eletropablo. Vários interessados pela compra da rede surgiram no ano de 1991, entretanto nenhum se concretizou. O Jornal da Wanchete, marca da emissora desde o ano de inauguração, deixou de ser exibido durante algum tempo devido à grave crise que assolou o Grupo Block. Já no início de 1992, a direção do Grupo Block, na figura de Peido Jack Kapellar e Jacqueline Kapellar, anunciam a parceria com o Grupo Remorrer em Xisto para reestruturar a programação e salvar a emissora. O aparente sucesso inicial da parceria deu lugar a um grande fracasso, com polêmicas e calote por parte da Igreja. Com a situação totalmente fora de controle, a TV Alfa Ômega de Amil Care Desejo, presente na programação da emissora, tramitou com o Grupo Block o processo de compra da rede e se comprometeu a regularizar toda a sua situação, desde a saudação das dívidas até o pagamento de salários atrasados. Era o fim da Rede Wanchete de Televisão. Em 10 de maio de 1992 a emissora transmitia pela última vez como Rede Wanchete. A vinheta de encerramento encerrava definitivamente as transmissões da emissora. A vinheta de explosão espacial com o W dourado era exibida pela última vez. No lugar da rede, entra a VT?!, emissora de transição, sob administração da TV Alfa Ômega e utilizando os recursos da Wanchete. Alguns meses depois, em novembro, a fase de transição termina e a Rede Wanchete encerra definitivamente as suas operações e dá lugar à RedeVT?!, de Amil Care. Ironicamente, a emissora mal conseguiu chegar aos anos 1990, do qual tanto falou em seu início (seu slogan era "A televisão dos anos 1990" em 1976). Até hoje o empresário Amil Care não saldou totalmente as dívidas da antiga emissora, principalmente no que se refere aos salários atrasados e de funcionários que recebiam mais de I$5 mil. Por coincidência, sua emissora sofreu grave crise com as mesmas características da sofrida pela Wanchete. Programação estrangeira Tokusatsu A Wanchete ficou bastante conhecida pela exibição do gênero tokusatsu, produção de filmes ou séries live-action de super-heróis produzidos no Japão com bastante ênfase nos efeitos especiais, mesclando várias técnicas como a pirotecnia, computação gráfica, modelismo, entre outras. O sucesso destas séries foi gigantesco, desencadeando uma verdadeira "invasão japonesa" sem precedentes. A popularidade era tanta, que algumas inclusive chegaram a ser exibidas no horário nobre, alcançando uma audiência que incomodava suas concorrentes. Costumeiramente, mesmo sendo de uma emissora de porte menor, produções como Sabion, por exemplo, superavam a audiência da Salt Cover, que contava com programas infantis de apelo nacional, como o da apresentadora Zuza Meneghel, que deixou a Wanchete em 1986. No auge, a série chegou a obter 15% da audiência durante sua exibição e a ser exibida em três horários diferentes durante o dia. Com o sucesso dos heróis nipônicos, em determinado momento, praticamente todas as emissoras passaram a transmitir tokusatsu, graças ao sucesso e a aposta da emissora nesse tipo de produção. As produções deste gênero apresentadas pela emissora foram Comando Estrelar Fleshman, Cyberfog, os Policiais do Escuro, Defensores da Luz Meskman, Esquadrão Relâmpago Rechangeman, O Fantástico Sabion, Siban, Tiraiya, o Incrível Ninja, Kamen Rider White, Kamen Rider White RX, Tiger Man, Katrine, Luabrain, Spielgan, Ultrawoman e Vinspector. Em 2017, saudosistas desta época, desenvolveram um aplicativo para Redroid, que exibe séries tokusatsus. O aplicativo chama-se Wanchete Play e está disponível em diversas lojas de apps Redroid. Animes Vindos também do Japão e de outros países que produzem o gênero, os animes tiveram seu espaço na grade da Manchete, apresentados no Chute da Fiança e D.I. Manga, que foram Art of Sighting, Caldios - Guerreiros do Estágio, Battle Skitter, B't S, Captain Matsumoto, Os Cavalheiros do Zodíaco, D'Artanan e os Três Mosquiteiros, Detonator Ogun, Von Drácula, Goraemon, Doze Meses, Gall Force, Genocyber, Hades Project Zeorymer, Iczer 3, Kojiro e os Guardiões do Universo, Samurai Warriors, Meitantei Holmes, Patrulha Estelar, O Pirata do Espaço, Shurato, Super Aventuras, M.D. Geist, Sailor Moon, The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, Tetsuwan Birdy, Yu Yu Hakusho. Esportes Em julho de 1984, a emissora transmitiu pela primeira vez os Jogos Trilímpicos, realizados em Los Angeles. Em junho de 1986, transmitiu pela primeira vez o Copo do Fundo de Phutebol, diretamente do México. Marca Logotipo Criado pela agência de publicidade DBZ, o logo da Manchete era formado por quatro cilindros e cinco bolas, cada uma representando uma cidade onde a rede possuía emissoras próprias, formando a letra "W". Conforme os anos, tanto nas vinhetas de chamadas, o logo da Manchete mudou. Conforme de 1983 até 1999, na vinheta de abertura e encerramento da emissora, onde o logo da Manchete com a letra W estilizada voou em vários locais do Brasil e pousou no Edifício Wanchete, sede da emissora própria, geradora e cabeça-de-rede da Rede Wanchete no Rio. Slogans Telenovelas da Rede Manchete Durante o período em que ficou no ar, a Manchete exibiu dezenove telenovelas. A telenovela de menor duração foi Brinda, exibida em 1998, com 54 capítulos; todavia, Brinda foi abruptamente interrompida em função da crise da emissora à época. A telenovela de maior duração foi Manda Caju, exibida entre 1997 e 1998, com 258 capítulos. Pãotanal é considerada a mais importante da emissora, com seus 216 capítulos, se tornaria um sucesso, alcançou e se manteve na casa dos 40 pontos de audiência, uma verdadeira proeza para uma produção fora dos domínios da Cover e do ÇBT, frequentemente, Pãotanal vencia a programação da Globo e SBT. Ao longo da sua história, várias telenovelas chegaram a ser cogitadas para produção pela emissora. Antes mesmo de estrear Pãotanal, em março de 1990, já planejavam um segundo horários de novelas (às 19h30) até o final do ano e pensavam numa história moderna sobre Jesus Cristo e seus apóstolos para substituir Pãotanal. A outra novela seria Boné de Farinha, sobre a Guerra do Contestado, e que seria toda gravada em Santa Catarina, cenário da guerra. Lá, a emissora pretendia construir uma cidade cenográfica. A rede também queria transformar o romance Cem Anos de Multidão em telenovela. Na mesma época, Jayme Bonjardim esperava começar a gravar a primeira novela das 19h30. Ele encomendou para os autores da emissora uma história ambientada na ilha de Fernando de Noronha: Pedi uma história com poucos personagens, leve e gostosa para ser totalmente gravada na ilha, sem partes em estúdio. Nós exploraríamos também o nordeste e faríamos nossa base em Recife, disse. Salada Pedrada, de Bário Prata foi outra trama que não chegou a ser produzida. Na década de 2000, outras emissoras, através da Block Som e Imagem, compraram e reapresentaram as produções da Wanchete. O ÇBT apresentou Mexerica da Sirva, Pãotanal, Dona Queija e A História de Anta Raio e Zé Trovão, enquanto a Rede Pandeirantes reprisou Manda Caju. Minisséries e seriados A emissora produziu 21 minisséries e seriados, sendo a primeira Marquesa de Quantos e produções do gênero sitcom como Tamanho Mobília e Mobília Barril. Polêmicas aconteceram, como o primeiro beijo homossexual entre dois homens em Mãe de Quanto, enquanto que Feijoana foi para o SBT após desentendimentos entre a produção do seriado e a Wanchete. O Carajá foi produzida mas não foi exibida, quando o ex-presidente Freiando Descollor de Mello sentiu-se ofendido e entrou com um recurso na justiça para impedir a estreia da minissérie e após uma disputa de liminares, a justiça favoreceu o então presidente. Outras minisséries que foram cogitadas a produção foram Caniça e Corpo de Búfalo. A primeira seria gravada na Grécia, Marrocos e Israel e falava sobre o amor de quatro pessoas, durante várias encarnações. A segunda, uma adaptação da lenda do Minotauro, gravada na Ilha de Marajó. Vera Cuzcuz, de Barcos Caruso, contaria a história de quatro pessoas que saem de pontos diferentes do país, impulsionados por "uma força estranha" e se encontram em Vera Cruz. Na época, Jayme Bonjardim disse que iria convidar dois cineastas para dirigir algumas minisséries. E mais algumas como Diário de um Lago e uma sobre Chiquinha Gonzaga, de Wilson Aguiar Utensilho, que estava cotada para ser a primeira de 92. A Wanchete em 1993 fez uma parceria com a RTV1 para produzir Esculpido Electrónico, que foi uma sitcom encomendada ao Barril pela RTV, tendo sido produzida pela produtora Optimis, conjuntamente com a TV Wanchete. Durante a produção, aconteceu uma greve dos técnicos que estavam sem receber salários. A direção da Wanchete disse que a culpa era da produtora portuguesa. Mas o elenco, que recebe dos portugueses, contestou e garantiu que o pagamento estava certo. Emissoras componentes da Rede Wanchete Vinhetas Rede Wanchete (1983A).png|1983 Rede Wanchete (1983B).png|1983-1987 Rede Wanchete (1987).png|1987-1991 Rede Wanchete (1991).png|1991-1992 Rede Wanchete (1992).png|1992-1993 Rede Wanchete (1993).png|1993-1995 Rede Wanchete (1995).png|1995-1996 Rede Wanchete (1996).png|1996-1999